Antheram By Anonymous AC
by Anonymous A.C
Summary: my first story on fanfiction :D
1. Ch1 The Goddess Antheram

In the small town of Antheram, when the moon is nearly gone, and the sky is dark. A beast awakens. No one knows who the beast really is. But it's said that he lives in the middle of the forest dividing Antheram from the rest of Minnesota. Some say he lives among them, in a little abandoned house upon a hill on the outskirts of the town. And then there is the legion of the wolves.

It is said that before the state was colonized and before any other people lived there. A wolf was badly injured after his pack was mysteriously killed. He was all that was left. And he howled the best he could to the moon. Asking if the spirits would save him. Begging with the gods to spare him. And that a ray of light fell upon him and they're in front of him was a woman. She was dressed in nothing more then a see through silky material. That wrapped around her like mist. Her hair was long and brown, her skin was tan and her eyes were a deep blue. Unlike anything the wolf had ever seen in his life. And she knelt beside him and said

'If you wish for me to help you, you must give me something in return.' Her calm soprano voice surrounded the wolf and drew him in. the wolf looked at her. He was slipping, and was going to die. And he whispered to her

'I will do anything.' She smiled at him and replied.

'Even become my mate?' the wolf didn't understand. But wanted to live.

'Yes.' He replied. And she placed her hands over her eyes, and then moved them over his. 'No longer will you see as an animal.' She whispered. She swayed her hands around her face and body, then around his. 'Never will you look as an animal.' And then placed both hands over where her heart would be, then her left over his heart, and her right over his minds eye. 'And last, I give you an immortals soul.' She said. 'You will have both the soul of a wolf, and the soul of an immortal.' And she smiled at the new image of what once was the wolf. And what was now a man. With tan skin to mach hers, dark black hair and light brown eyes.

She stood in front of him and giggled, seeing his new human parts. No longer the thing chest of a wolf. But the large chest of a man, and arms and legs that didn't have paw's at the end, but hands and feet. He stood before her and then stared at himself looking at his new limbs and touching the skin of his arms. She walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands. He stared at her in amassment. Everything was different in a human body. She kissed him and they both left to her home within the stars. She told him of her family. Of her brothers and sisters. She told him the story of her life. And when she asked his name he stated _Karaph. _And when he asked hers she smiled and said.

"My name is Antheram, the goddess of the wolves."


	2. Ch2 New town, New home, Same problems

Okay my name is Anonymous A.C, this is a re-make of an old story that I had made when I was about 12. I stopped in the middle cuz I didn't like it anymore. But I have gotten inspired so this is a re-make of it. Antheram isn't a real goddess. And I haven't found anything on a real goddess of the wolves. I made the name up. And the city within the story. I hope you like it.

~Anonymous A.C.~

"New town, New home, Same problems."

The bus was the same one she had taken throughout different houses. The same driver, the same windows and seats, the only thing different about it was the kids in it. Julia sat in the front seat right next to the door, as she always did. Her medium length brown hair falling in curls down her back, she was always on this bus. She was wearing torn black skinny genes, a gray tank top, and a lot of eyeliner. In the back of the bus on the left side were two girls clinging to each other and crying they both had blond hair and pail skin. They were twins, probably getting put in different homes. And three seats down on the right side of the bus was a small boy with brown hair and brown eyes, probably 8 or 9. Looking out the window with tear stained eyes. She stared at them and grounded. She could understand why the twins were sad and crying their eyes out. But the fact that they were on the same bus and that the tags on there shirts both said 5th stop meant they would be in the same city or neighborhood. So they didn't have to act that way. And the boy, he had a scar on his cheek. So anything should be better than were he came from. His tag said 7. Well at lest she wouldn't be anywhere near them. Her tag said 12.

The girls got off and then the boy did. She reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook.

"What are you writing about this time Julia?" the buss driver asked with her Texan accent. Her name was Barbara. She had been Julia's driver since she was put into the system. She was about 48, blond hair, blue eyes, slightly tan but still light skin, a typical Texan woman.

"What I always write about. Cinnamon and puppy dogs." She said sarcastically. Barbara let out a laugh.

"Always making the jokes. Lets hope I don't see you on this bus again." She said that to every kid she drove. It was her thing. Her way of saying I hope you get a good family. But it never happens, at lest not for Julia.

She was put into the system when she was 6. Her mother had died when she was 3 of an infection that she got after having Julia's brother. Who sadly was a stillborn. After that her dad started getting drunk. And soon became abusive. She still has scars on her back from where he beat her to hard. One day he beat her and left. Didn't come back, ever. A neighbor noticed that the mail wasn't being picked up and new that she lived there. So she went to check it out, and found Julia on the kitchen floor. They still haven't found her dad.

It was another half an hour till they reached the forest entrance of Antheram, her new home. As they drove she saw something running through the trees, and then it darted into the road. The bus screeched to a stop and there in the middle of the road was a black wolf, its eyes a piercing blue.

"Oh my." Barbara shouted. "What a cute little wolf." Julia stared at it. It locked eyes with her and then ran off into the surrounding forest. The bus started to move again. "I've heard that Antheram was home to wild wolves. And that it was named after the goddess of that wolves." She said. "They even passed a law saying that no one was aloud to harm a wolf that resided in the forest." Julia looked out the window draining out anything else Barbara said. Looking to see is she could spot another wolf.

The forest was twisty and took ten minuets to get through. But finally they came upon a small town. It was filled with the colors of autumn and the cool air that had the faint smell of spring water. Julia stood up and grabbed her backpack.

"Well, looks like this is good by for a little while." Said Julia as she started to step off the bus.

"Now listen hear. You need to have faith that things will get better. Maybe this family will be the one." Barbara said. "Lets hope I never see you on this bus again." She said and closed the door to the bus with a smile.


	3. Ch3 Lets Get This Over With

Julia turned to see her social worker Mary.

"Hello Julia." She said with a mundane tone. Mary never liked Julia. She thought that the reason that Julia was always getting moved around was because she was a bad kid. And the way she dressed really didn't help.

"Hi." She said not very interested in marry. She new that Mary didn't like her. Sometimes she just wanted to scream the truth to her. That the families she went to she liked. But that something always happened that made her alone. She didn't like it one bit, and she hated that Mary only saw a kid who didn't want to be grounded. "So . . . where is my new family?" Mary smiled.

"They will be hear in a few minutes. Now, these people are very nice. And I don't want to have to come back to a house with a family saying you went crazy again okay." Julia groaned.

"I didn't go crazy." She said looking around. "So who are my new parents?" Mary sighed and opened up a folder.

"Their names are Amy and Michael Dawn. They signed up for fostering a child after they gave up on having a kid of their own. But Amy got pregnant two weeks ago. So go easy on her. Michael is a doctor hear, one of five. And he seems to be the only doctor who has any surgical training hear. So be nice to him to. They will be hear and told me that their nephew and his friends are coming with them because school was let out early today. You will be attending some place called Karaph Jr. high. Congratulations you need to wear a uniform." She said with a smile. Just in time, Julia thought as a large deep blue Nissan Murano pulled up and a woman stepped out of the passenger seat.

"I'm telling you I'm okay to drive the car, I'm pregnant not handicapped Michael I'm not going to get into an accident." Said the woman. She had light red hair and pail skin with freckles. She was wearing a blue polka doted sundress and some white flats, and sun glasses.

"Well you never no. A lot of expecting mothers have to come into the hospital because they though they would be okay to drive." Said a man with short brown hair light skin and brown eyes who was wearing a blue striped dress shirt and black pants.

"Oh what ever Michael, you no that nobody gets into car accidents hear."

"Fine. But still, no driving on the new moon." Suddenly the sliding door was thrust open and almost got thrown off of the car.

"Michael!" a low husky voice yelled. "You no not to joke about that in front of John." A tall man about 19 stepped out and a thin, frail looking boy about 15 followed behind him.

"Right, sorry about that Joel." He said to the first boy. He was tall, maybe 5'11, he had tan skin, long black hair and brown eyes. He seemed muscular. He was wearing a tight muscle shirt, and baggy cargo pants. The boy who was hiding behind him looked like a thinner, tinier version of him, only he was maybe 5'8, who was wearing a dark gray hoodie and similar cargo pants. The woman looked into the van.

"Well come on out boys. We don't want to keep her waiting now do we!" two boys who looked exactly the same except for their eye color stepped out. They were either about 5'9 or 10. The first one was wearing a white polo shirt and tan colored shorts. He had short brown and black hair with tan skin and blue eyes. The second boy looked like him but was wearing a black polo shirt and dark black jeans, and he had brown eyes. Both of them seemed to have good builds, only the first one looked a little stronger. The woman frowned and poked her head into the car yet again.

"LUC! JOHN! GET OUT HEAR NOW!" she yelled. A short boy about 5'6 walked out. He had medium length straight black hair, and pail skin that seemed a little out of place next to his skin, and hazel eyes. He was small, thin and small. But he seemed to try and put out a confident air about him.


	4. Ch4 You Know My Number Right

"Hey, I don't think John's gunna be coming out here anytime soon." The woman just frowned.

"Fine," she pouted. "Forget about him!" she said and turned to face where Julia and Mary where. "Now lets go!" she yipped.

Julia gawked at the scene before her.

"_**That**_ is my new family?" Julia said quietly towards Mary. She only smiled.

"Yes."

"But the woman is so . . . child like. And the kids, they all seem like they have emotional bagged."

"So do you Julia., so do you." Mary whispered. Julia glared at her and then turned and faked a smile at her new 'family'. "Hi Mr. And Mrs. Dawn, its nice to see you again."

"Its nice to see you too Mary." Said the man. " And this must be Julia." He stared her over, and didn't seem to care that she was dressed oddly. But then again his nephews where dressed strangely too, so I guess he didn't mind.

"Hello, nice to meat you." Julia said as she held out a hand. The man laughed.

"I'm not all formal and up-tight. No need to shake my hand." He said, and then pulled her into a warm hug.

"Um . . . o-okay." She said a little blown away.

"Michael don't scare her to much. Hi my name is Amy." Said the woman, as she two gave Julia a hug.

"Well it seems like you to already love her. So I will be back in six months to make sure everything's fine. But don't feel bad if you need to call me to get her any earlier, I'm used to it." Mary said bitterly.

"Mary!" Julia snapped.

"Oh don't worry. If I can take care of my nephews and not kill any of them I think we will be just fine." Amy said with a smile. Julia stared at the boys. It seemed like they had kids living with them, so why would they sign up for foster caring a child, or a teenager. It was just weird. But Julia didn't see anything about them that wasn't weird, so she shrugged it off.

"Alright, well you have my number. And if you lose it Julia knows it, right?" Julia sighed.

"Yes." She said looking down.

"Good, then my work hear is done. I hope she doesn't give you much trouble." She said. "And Julia, just remember what I told you okay."

"Sure."


	5. Ch5 Weird Food

" As soon as Mary left it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of Julia's chest. Finally, she thought, now maybe they wont think I'm a psychopath. She turned to see her new parents.

"Um . . . hi again." She said with an embarrassed smile spread across her face.

"Ooh, this is so exciting, we finally have another girl in the family." Amy squealed. Julia looked over at the first car and saw someone staring out of the window. It was dark, and she couldn't see any details about him.

"Um . . . who is that?" she said pointing over at the first car. Amy followed her gaze and sighed.

"That just john. He's decided he's going to be a meanie!" she yelled loud enough so that he could hear her. "So I don't think he will come out any time soon." She turned to smile at Julia. "So lets introduce you to everyone." She said.

"Um, alright."

"That is Joel," Amy said pointing at the man who came out of the second car. He nodded in her direction.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey."

"And that is Mathew," Amy said pointing at the thin boy that was behind Joel.

"H-hello." He whispered, giving a weak smile to Julia.

"Hi." She said warmly.

"The twins are Conroy and Markus. The only way we can tell them apart is that Conroy likes to wear white, and Mark likes to wear darker clothes." Amy said.

"Hi!" they both simultaneously yipped.

"Uh, hi . . ." she said.

"That's Luc," Amy said pointing to the pail boy who was smiling like an idiot towards a girl across the street. "Oh and his name is spelled L.U.C, but pronounced Luke. Remember that, because he gets mad if you don't." Amy whispered to Julia

"Hmm, he seems to be spacing out right now." Julia said. "How tall is he, 5'4?" Amy laughed and Luc snapped out of his daze and glared at Julia.

"Hey! I am not short." Then he got a sad look on his face. "I'm not." He whined like a small child.

"Alright dude, don't got to get all sad over it." Julia said.

"Oh ignore him. He's always making a big deal over nothing at all."

"Aww, you don't have to be like that." Julia giggled. This was going to be an interesting family.

Everyone talked, well, almost everyone. The boy known as John was still hiding in the car parked just a few feet away from everyone.

"Alright well I think we should be heading home right about now." Michael said looking at his watch.

"Okay hun, oh Julia, what do you think we should get for dinner?" Julia stared at Amy.

"U-uh . . . I-it really doesn't matter to me, you pick." She said.

"Well you are the newest part of the family now. So what is your favorite thing?"

"Probably blood." Joel muttered under his breath giving a not-to-pleasant look at Julia. It was so faint that Amy didn't seem to hear, but Julia did. Another weird thing about her, she can hear really well.

"Well, um, do they have any place's that sell pupusa?" the small group let out giggles.

"What the heck is that?" Conroy asked still laughing.

"Its Salvadorian food. Its mostly sold at a place called La Bamba. There was one back at an old foster home I had in California, the family was Spanish, its really good. But um. . If there isn't anything like that around here then pizza would be a good choice too."


	6. Ch6 'Bad Girl'

After some more laughs at the strangely named food, Amy decided they would go on a hunt to find a place that would sell the strangely named food.

"There's no harm in trying, now is there?" she said.

"Well Amy, we have actually been everywhere in this little town of ours."

"Awww, fine. But someday when we go to a different town we will have to look for a place like that." Her voice was soft, and inviting. Like a mothers should be.

Like a mothers.

The thought made Julia shiver. It had been years since she had even looked at a picture of her mother, her long dead mother. But she could remember every detail of her. The way she would sing as she cooked, the way her wavy brown hair would always seem to fall perfectly into place along her shoulders and back. The way her warm chocolate eyes would seem to smile as she smiled, or the way she would laugh. The simple things that Julia would never see again, her mother would never sing her to sleep when she was sick or scared, her mother would never hold her as she read a story to her. And her dad, what has become of him. He used to be so kind, and then her mother died, and he seemed to die along with her, and then this new man took his place. This new man wasn't loving, or kind like her father. This man was terrible. He would do very bad things to Julia. Weather it was beating her, yelling at her, or cutting her, the cuts where the worst. They where ether on her arms, back, or stomach. The first time, Julia tried to convince herself it was an accident. And that he loved her, that it was her fault. She was bringing him a beer and dropped it. The bottle shattered, much like her life. And he was mad, madder then she had seen him before. He grabbed one of the bigger shards of broken glass and struck her with it. There is only a small scar above her belly button that tells what happened. The cuts given to her back. now they where a different story. He got home one day. Took her up to his room, and took her shirt off, and had her lie on the bed on her stomach. At first all he did was run his fingers over the skin of her back. But then the feel of cool fingers was replaced. By the cold, metallic feel of a blade. He moved it around her back in the same motions as his fingers.

'you haven't been a good girl'. And then he did it. He dug the blade into her back, and with those acts forever marked her with the unfitting title of 'Bad Girl'. She screamed but they lived in a big house. Surrounded by a lot of un-used land. And when things went black she though she was dead. The next thing she new she was in her room, in her bed, bandaged up. And the worst thing about her father was that he was an important man. He studied to be a doctor but dropped out after a year. He still knew how to bandage a wound. After dropping out of medical school he went into law school. Became an attorney. And with that power know one ever thought to ask questions. And it would take another year before she would be free of him.

"Oh my, Julia what's wrong? Your crying." Amy said alarmed. Julia looked around, snapped out of her walk down memory lane. Everyone was looking at her. And even Mr. Grumpy Joel look worried.

"I-I just." She chocked on the words as they left her mouth. "I remembered . . . . I remembered something about my mom and, then I remembered my dad." She looked down at the pavement, seeing the hot tears that streamed down her face fall to the floor. Next thing she new Amy had pulled her into a hug. She hadn't gotten one of those in a long time.

"Its okay sweetie. I did some looking up on you yesterday." Amy made sure not to touch Julia's back. "And trust me, if any family can keep you safe it's this one." She said with a confident smile.

"O-okay." Julia said her heart starting to race. Her eyes went wide and she looked over to the left. In a matter of seconds there was a skidding sound.

"What was that?" Michael said alarmed.

"Yeah, what was that?" Joel repeated, only he was glaring at Julia.

"Car was going to fast and skidded to a stop." Julia said. She looked to the family who stared at her. "Or at least that's what it sounded like."

**okay hello people XD im A.C im eating a burger and listening to bury me alive by we are the fallen. hope you like this one :D post more tomorrow cuz its 9:32pm and im kinda tired. and i still have a paper due on monday. bye byez**


	7. Ch7 John

The fact that Joel seemed suspicious was bad. Would they think she was crazy if they found out she could sense things as if she where halfway psychic? Would they get rid of her? She didn't want to think like that.

"Well why don't we head home now okay. Joel, Luc should ride with you."

"Aww why do **I **have to be stuck wit-" Luc stopped at turned to see Joel standing right behind him "hi Joel . . . . I wasn't saying anything about you." Joel took a step forward. Luc all but curled up into a ball. "Please don't hurt me I'm tiny." Julia, and everyone else excluding Luc, couldn't help but laugh at what he had said. Joel patted Luc's back and smiled for what seemed to be the first time since Julia had arrived.

"Its okay. But I'm not that bad." He said, and then glanced over at Julia for only a split second. "Most of the time." She couldn't help but wonder what his problem with her was. Amy led Julia to the car and poked her head into it.

"John, you had better behave. I don't want the girl thinking were any weirder then we really are." She said before sitting down in the passenger seat.

"Fine aunty." He said. Julia was shocked. His voice was very . . . what's the word, inviting, calm, and deep. It was one of those voices that you hear and you can tell the boy must be hot. And when Julia opened the car door she was right. He was extremely hot. Short-ish medium length brown hair, intense blue eyes, the features of his face made him even more handsome, his skin was a creamy tan color, and his hair seemed to wave and curl slightly, mimicking the movements of the ocean. He was wearing a boys black tank top and baggy dark blue jeans. The fact that his arms where exposed just helped because Julia could see his muscles. They where large but didn't seem out of place next to his broad shoulders, and well-built chest, He was, as an old friend of Julia's once said 'yummy', yes very yummy indeed. She thought to herself. He looked over at her and gave her a sweet smile that made her want to melt, melt or scream. Ether, or would be expectable at the moment in her mind. "Hello there." He said in that intoxicating voice of his.

"H-hi." She said in a sort of high-pitched squeak. "Um, I mean hello." She said steadying out her voice.

**Hey, I know its been a while, I have been sick and buisy with travel and school. but I have gotten some free time so i might be posting more. idk yet.**

** Blessed Be**

** ~Anonymous A.C~**


End file.
